


【虫铁】Cest l'amour

by Heritsu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu
Summary: *给朋友的视频配文，视频链接https://www.bilibili.com/video/av57080346*Bgm：That man*又名青少年暗恋纪实*接复4，Tony存活，铁椒友情未婚





	【虫铁】Cest l'amour

**Author's Note:**

> *给朋友的视频配文，视频链接https://www.bilibili.com/video/av57080346
> 
> *Bgm：That man
> 
> *又名青少年暗恋纪实
> 
> *接复4，Tony存活，铁椒友情未婚

“我完了。”

Peter Parker抬起头，浑浑噩噩，生无可恋。

“呃，其实没什么的Peter。往好处想你纠正了Mr.Smith的偏见错误，让他不至于影响到班上的其他同学……就是方式稍微激烈了一点，没什么的，Mr.Smith不会较真的……也许。”

Ned安慰地拍了拍他哥们的肩，对方把头往桌子方向埋得更低，像一只被生活压弯了脖子的鸵鸟。

“他只会给你的期中考试打D，放学把你留下来看一星期的美国队长教育视频。”餐盘啪的一声被放在桌上，黑卷发姑娘的长腿轻巧地跨过凳子，在他们旁边坐下，“你用了idlot。我猜班上沉默的大多数都这么觉得，你只是发出了他们不敢发出的声音。他骂旳可是钢铁侠，那个Tony Stark，把消失的人带回来，把敌人都消灭掉，全世界，不，全宇宙的救世主。”

时间回到半个小时之前，Peter Parker，书呆子、死宅，丢进人堆扒拉不出来的小透明，几乎从没和别人争执过的好脾气男孩，就在今天的历史课上，拍着桌子站起来对台上的老师大声喊道，“闭嘴，白痴！”

前因是他们的历史老师的口无遮拦，“他根本没有征询过民众的意见，这下好了，地球上多出了一半人，简直是大灾难……”Mr.Smith还有一肚子的牢骚，被Peter突如其来的怒斥吓得停住。彼时他站在过道，一旁的Flash正拧开杯子往嘴里倒了一口，显然，被Peter的壮举惊吓到的不止他一个，Flash嘴里含着的水都喷到他的衬衫上了——现任妻子亲手挑选的衬衫，他明着暗着炫耀多次。更糟糕的是那个没拿稳的水杯，狠狠地砸到了Mr.Smith的脚上，于是继他的衬衫之后，他的裤子也溅湿了。瞬时间全场肃静，Mr.Smith铁青着脸道，“Mr.Parker，出去，现在。”

“烁灭发生前他们正在为出轨吵架，现在他的前妻回来了，他们打得不可开交，所以他是在迁怒，毕竟不管是劈腿还是重婚都不太好玩。”MJ补充道。

“Wow，你打探的真清楚。”Ned崇拜地看了MJ一眼，后者耸了耸肩对着把头栽在桌上的Peter总结道，“所以你真的完了。”

“不，我不是在想这个……这根本不算什么。”

“那是什么？你的秘密身份被除去你的工作伙伴外的第四个人知道了？据我所知号角日报很讨厌你，需要我们赶在他去投稿之前做掉他吗？"女孩拿起叉子往空气中比划着戳了一下，"别这么看着我，Ned，你知道我是在开玩笑对吧？”

“我想你能做的出来，你看起来就像那种随时从书包里掏出锤子砸人脑袋的女杀手……”在女孩杀气腾腾的目光中，Ned识相地换了个话题“OK，也许我不该玩那么多游戏。Peter，你到底在烦恼什么？你看上去很怪。”

Peter张了张嘴，在他两位好友严刑逼供式目不转睛的注视下瑟缩一下。他们的眼神告诉他今天不说出来这事没完，但是……这事说来有些复杂。最后他向周围望一圈确定没有人在偷偷往这边看，然后挣扎着用手挡住脸颊，吐出细如蚊呐的声音，“和Mr.Smith一点关系都没有，是Mr.Stark……”

“什么？”

“我是说……我真的要说吗？这里人还挺多的……”

“快点！”

“我喜欢Mr.Stark。”Peter放弃挣扎，把眼睛一闭试图躲避现实，耳根至脸颊处迅速蔓延出一片绯红。好吧，他说出来了。就算Ned和MJ发出不可置信的惊叫声他也做好应对措施了，可直到话音落地的第五秒，他也没有等到他的伙伴们的质问，隔壁桌的姑娘们嘻嘻哈哈说着笑话，他们这桌半点反应没有。片刻后他听见刀叉在瓷盘上刮过的声音，他睁开眼，MJ正把切好的一小块牛排送进嘴里，而Ned在炸鸡块上涂着番茄酱，两人的面上十分平静，仿佛刚刚Peter只是在日常进行无偿推销他眼中全皇后区最好吃的三明治。

“你们不吃惊吗？”

Ned把抹好酱的炸鸡块往他盘子里分了一块，深沉叹了口气，“Peter，从我认识你开始就知道你是钢铁侠的铁杆粉丝，墙上糊满贴画桌上放着一摞论文的那种，上次我才跟你说过不要在床头放你那个会发光的钢铁头盔吧，你看着它能睡着吗？”

“我说的不是普通意义上的喜欢，是那种……”

“想和他上床的喜欢。”

MJ替他接了下去，在Peter从羞涩转为惊恐的表情中终于忍不住翻了个白眼，“Well，你能说点我们不知道的吗？”

“我没有和他在交往……”他发出微弱的声音。

“Peter，别装了，你是瞒不过我们的。我可是你最好的朋友，your guy in the chair.”

“而我是靠自己推理出你是蜘蛛侠的第一个。”女孩撇了撇嘴，不甘示弱地跟上。

Peter的表情已经从震惊到平静，不如说是习惯性地被冲击到麻木。高中生超英揉了揉自己的脸，带着一点犹豫和迟疑说道，“实际上，在昨天晚上之前，我一直觉得我们是好朋友，当然我更希望是好搭档。”

“你们真的不是已经交往几周年了？”亚裔男孩还是将信将疑，“要知道从以前你一天就能说八百遍钢铁侠，回来之后你有好长一段时间没和我联机打游戏，乐高也不拼了，放学之后就不见人影，后来我才知道你是去给钢铁侠送芝士汉堡了，我还以为你去兼职送外卖了，但好像只是他的专属外卖员，还是荡蛛丝去的。”

“Hey，我才不是外卖员！那只是顺便而已。反正我也要夜巡，Tony又老是忘记吃晚饭，就是一点小忙而已！你们到底是怎么才能想到我和Tony在交往的……我以为我只是崇拜他，你知道我从八岁开始就把他当成追逐对象吧。”

“既然你的夜巡范围已经能从皇后区扩大到北郊，那现在把追逐对象改成追求对象也不晚。”MJ意味深长地看了他一眼，“反正，你的想法改变了不是吗，在昨天晚上？”女孩敏锐地捕捉到了某个关键词。

他的脸又红了。  


Peter走在回家的路上，对，他一个人。Mr.Smith果然没有放过他（他“被自愿”承包了办公室的打扫工作，好在Mr.Harrington以学科竞赛的课后训练的名义拯救了他，但他还是足足把地板拖了五次，办公桌擦了三次才得以离开）。他的小伙伴说要给他提供一点自由空间，显然，他们愿意帮Peter叫来老师却不愿意掺和进他的恋爱状况。别怪他们没有同情心，如果你知道你的朋友的暗恋对象是那个Tony Stark，天才百万、富翁、花花公子、慈善家，再加上救世主，而你的朋友只是个刚过十七岁生日的高中生，恐怕你也不会做的比他们更好。

“我想追他。”高中生坚定地说。

他的朋友们为他的精彩发言献上了零零稀稀的掌声。

“你们得帮我。”

男孩睁大一双巧克力色的漂亮眼眸试图博取同情，而女孩一甩头发，冷酷地拒绝了他，“这事没门，那可是Tony Stark！！！”她用了三个感叹号来表示抗拒她的情绪和这事的困难程度，说完便扯上背包往图书馆走了。他把目光转向他最好的死党，Ned拍了拍他的肩安慰道，“至少你还是蜘蛛侠，超级英雄之间听起来距离没那么大。”但蜘蛛侠背后的男人也没有帮他的打算。

他们一点也不看好他，并不委婉地说给他留一点自由空间，Peter从他们同情的目光中的清楚读出觉得他们只是想让他把“不切实际的狂热妄想”晾干。没错，不切实际。Ned甚至开玩笑说如果Peter能追到钢铁侠，那他也能追到广播台矜持高傲看也不看他一眼的Betty。就连他自己也没有多少自信心，掷地有声的追求发言过后就陷入了纠结和迷茫不知道下一步怎么走。

人人都爱钢铁侠，如果有个岗位是Tony Stark的情人，应聘者能从加利福尼亚排到宾夕法尼亚，全美百分之八十五的高中生都乐意不顾法律阻拦把自己的简历投进去，如果他只是个普通高中生，那估计连初筛都过不了。但是亏得他的另一重秘密身份，他得以接近这个立于世界中心的男人，以平等的伙伴身份，而不是只能仰望对方的崇拜者。可也正是因为这个身份，让Tony对他的一切“特殊待遇”都有了正当理由，超级英雄的惺惺相惜、对后辈的责任与保护……他从一开始的感激崇拜逐渐生出了些许不满的情绪。当然不是对Tony本人，而是对这种约定俗成的相处模式。天知道他有多着急反驳Dr.Strange对他们父子关系的调侃……就和所有男孩的成长都是从反抗权威开始的一样，他更想充当保护者而不是被保护对象的角色。而且，除了这个，他还想要别的。他之前一直不懂自己要的是什么，直到昨夜的梦把最后一层薄纱也揭开。

那个梦。

车水马龙纷纷扰扰的纽约街头没人在意那个穿着蓝格衬衫的男孩攥紧了背包背带，低垂的脑袋下脸颊泛红。他想起昨晚的那个梦，当然没有他的朋友想的那么过火……他梦见战争过后，他到医院去看望康复期的Tony，给他带去甜甜圈，在他床边写物理作业，说些无关紧要的学校趣谈，窗外橙红的天空像是被筷子戳破的流心蛋，一直滴到星星挂上深蓝色，不过是和以前一样寻常的不能再寻常的场景，可是Tony吻了他。

那个吻。

Peter无意识地将手指按在嘴唇上，似乎想要抚摸梦境中残留的触感。男人的嘴唇比他想象的还要柔软，轻得像是在风中飘散的蒲公英花絮，他尝到一点甜，不是巧克力糖霜也不是蜂蜜糖浆，不够浓烈也不能说清淡，梦中的他尚无法准确地辨认出来，这时候试图揪住一丝半缕残象的他就更不能够。更可怕的是他的心头突然冒出一个声音，恶魔似地低语着诱惑他，“吻他，然后你就会得到你要的答案。”

“我想我最近不能再去见他。不然我可能会……不行，我不能这样，Mr.Stark知道了会怎么想……不行，该死，我是真的做的出来！”男孩惊恐地发现那个念头牢牢地占据了他的思绪，他使劲甩了甩脑袋，试图把男人柔软而饱满的嘴唇以及那股不知名的甜味甩出去。冷静，Peter Parker，别再想了。不知不觉中他已经走到了美食街，他望着熟悉的汉堡王招牌默念了三次“我今天不去”，准备掉头就走。然后他的电话响了。

在外人听来只是一段无意义的空白噪音，可蜘蛛赋予他的超感听力却能让他辨别出齿轮在叩合，电流滋滋穿过线路，机械手臂自动运转，建模完成的叮咚声响……以及男人平缓有序的呼吸声。那是他在实验室录下的，他们正在为纳米新材料做新一轮的测试，Peter刚把实验方案敲定按下按钮，回头时却发现男人趴在他的工作台上睡着了。男孩不想打扰不知昼夜工作的科学家难得的睡眠，蹑手蹑脚地把薄毯给他盖上，准备继续测试之前却鬼使神差地按下了录音键。他把这段藏着秘密的录音做了Mr.Stark的专属铃声，没人知道这个。

Peter手忙脚乱地从口袋里掏出他那个屏幕碎的和蜘蛛网一样的手机，男人懒洋洋的嗓音通过电流传递过来，“Hey,kid.你现在过来一趟。”

“不！不是……我没有别的事。我是说，好，我现在就过去！”

男孩放下手机推开玻璃门冲向汉堡王的点餐台，“两个芝士汉堡！快一点！谢谢！”

“稍等，两份芝士汉堡男孩。”点餐员俏皮地和他打了个招呼，她在这个钟点见过男孩太多次，频率之高让她调侃男孩堪比他们家的外卖员，“你到底是多喜欢吃芝士汉堡？”

  
“Mr.Stark?”Peter忐忑地开口，“我做错什么事了吗？”

复仇者联盟大厦，顶层休息室，荡蛛丝过来的男孩还没平复心跳，又被男人的目光弄得紧张起来。

“放松点，Kid。我暂时还没有发现你闯什么祸。”

“哦……”他胡乱点点头，目光四处乱瞟，就是不正对着他，“那你……为什么一直看着我？”

不怪他多想。被那双金棕色的眼眸注视的感觉实在是过于强烈，让他忍不住怀疑对方是否已经知道了他的秘密。男人还是一副漫不经心的模样，坐在他的旋转椅上，咬下一口汉堡，手背蹭掉嘴角的酱汁，寻常随意的动作却让他目眩神晕起来。无论在哪，这个男人都是吸引光线的焦点，现在只有他们两个人，这种吸引力就更加致命地加剧，他的蜘蛛感应响个没完，他却放缓了呼吸，索性任由自己溺死在那片目光中。

而Tony像是对此毫无察觉，“我只是在想我该多看着你点，关注一下青少年心理健康？前段时间我不太能——你知道的。所以是时候该履行一下我的责任了。”

“……我不认为你需要对我负责。你别老把我当小孩看。”

“虽然按出生年份来算你有二十一，但实际上，我们都知道，你就是个十六岁的未成年人……”

“我十七岁，Sir.”他打断道。

Tony耸了耸肩，“好吧。十七岁的未成年人。我不知道你纠结这一岁两岁有什么意义，反正对我来说你就是个小孩，还是叛逆期中的。”

“Mr.Stark,你找我有什么事吗？”Peter又一次打断他。他实在不想听心上人在这就年龄差大谈特谈，虽然他知道自己在他眼中的的确确只能算个小孩，但被特别指出来还是让他有些泄气。

男人拖着椅子往他这滑近了些，手在他肩上拍了两下，“好了，别生气，我没有想做你家长的意思。”

他轻而易举地被对方的小动作和语气中的亲近讨好了。一旦焦躁的怒气平息下来，别的心思又开始活络了。他们离得这么近，热度似乎都能通过空气相互传递。那个梦悄无声息地在他脑海重播，男孩抿了抿嘴唇，只要在凑近一点就能吻到对方，以蜘蛛侠的行动速度来说，Tony躲开的概率几乎为0，除非他事先知道，但这不可能。他再次用眼睛丈量了一下距离，就装作是不小心的话，只要一下，之后就和他道歉，反正孩子就是冒失的代名词……他想得挺好，可就算在想象中他已经把男人亲过几十遍，事实上他还是坐在那没动，捏着手指乖乖地听对方说话。

“……我在想，我当时是不是吓到你了。”他斟酌着开口。他指的是他从灭霸手里抢回手套打了那个响指之后的事，他还记得男孩握着他的手，哭泣着叫着他的名字一遍又一遍道歉。在那之后男孩把他盯得特别紧，几乎是每天放学都先来医院报道。那时候治疗效果还是未知数，昏昏沉沉中他似乎又看见男孩在坐在床边，害怕打扰他，无声地哭泣。他好爱哭，一头棕色卷毛软软地耷拉下来，好像全世界在他的眼前崩塌。Tony想他还不能走，他对别人比对自己心软得多，要是他走了，就没人给这小鬼收拾烂摊子了。

在听到话语的瞬间，Peter瞬间被拉回了当时的场景。他的喉咙像是被谁扼住了，呼吸也变得紧促起来，他没对别人说过，但这确实是他的噩梦。“我们能不谈这个吗……你救了我，救了全世界。而你现在要把这个也揽在身上吗？偶尔也想一想自己吧。”

男孩的声音渐渐低下去，“我是说，我很幸运，你还在这里。我愿意为这付出任何代价。要是可以的话……当时抱着手套我就该先打那个响指的。”

“Hey,别想抢救世主的工作。”他故作不满道，然后被男孩结结实实地抱住了。他在发颤，Tony只能顺着对方的脊骨一下下地安抚他，“我在这呢。”

拥抱的感觉过于良好，鲜花和小雏菊的馨香簇拥着他，Peter惴惴不安的心脏像是安稳地掉落在一大团天鹅绒上，他后知后觉地发现自己又和小孩一样地撒娇，他咬了咬嘴唇，想放开又舍不得，于是便厚着脸皮继续抱着。那个声音又开始撺掇他吻上去。该死，为什么小恶魔不分时间地点肆意作怪。“吻上去”的念头更加明晰，青少年抵挡不住诱惑，鬼使神差地开了口：  
  
“Mr.Stark.我能跟你，要一个吻吗？”

“Tony,你果然在这，别想逃掉医院复查。”

金发蓝眼的女人踩着高跟鞋踏入休息室，她拥有最高权限，AI姑娘在她的授意下没通知她的BOSS，以防对方逃跑。她的手上还夹着公文包和病历本。刚一进来，Tony就放开了他。Pepper把病历本丢到他腿上，“你是自己走还是我拖着你走？”

“Pepper,我没有想逃掉，你不能老这么想我。”

Pepper冷笑一声，“别以为我不知道你打的什么主意，你就是觉得没关系没事了不重要，你能不能多在意自己一点？”

她说到后面尾音带了些哽咽，惯来成熟冷静的女强人的眼眶微微发红，钢铁侠也一点办法都没有，“好吧，我跟你去。Ms.Potts。”他站起身来做了个舞会上的邀请姿势，女人好气又好笑地瞪他一眼。

二人之间的默契男孩完全没办法插足，他心里有些发酸，但片刻后便意识到这是毫无道理的，他不该在这里，或许他该打开玻璃窗荡出去才比较好，“呃，Mr.Stark、Ms.Potts，我想我得先回去写作业了，May还在等我。”

“等等，Kid.”Tony叫住男孩，在他茫然的目光中走近了拨开少年的卷发，于额心处落下一个亲吻，“提前晚安，做个好梦？”  


“我今晚怕是睡不着了。”Peter一头倒在床上。

Ned戳了戳他躺尸的好友，“所以你追求的怎么样了？”

“第一，他在意我。第二，他好像还是把我当成孩子。第三，我不确定他和Ms.Potts是不是复合了。”Peter绝望地扯过被子蒙住头，“如果他们在一起了，我会祝福他们的。”但是想到这个他的鼻子似乎又有些发酸了，像是被一大桶柠檬汁浇过，他觉得自己整个人都泛着酸味。

“然后你可以去他们的婚礼当花童，小男孩。”

ipad对面的女孩犀利又刻薄，她指挥Ned把试图用被子杀死自己的Peter刨出来，但后者死死抓住了被角，没有人能和蜘蛛侠比臂力，Ned只能放弃，把ipad拿得离被子近了些。

“如果你不想在他们的婚礼之后哭的话，就扯着Tony Stark的领子大声告诉他你喜欢他，这事就完了。当然他答不答应就不是你能控制的了，到时候再哭也来得及，不过我是不会安慰你的。”

“为什么要用扯的，我敢打赌，你给Peter一百个胆子他也不敢。”

“……因为我现在很焦躁。我的朋友是个笨蛋，而我正在帮他促成我根本就不看好的恋情。他们差了三十多岁！”

“MJ,我以为你这么酷应该很能接受。钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠听起来多配，从名字到颜色都是最佳搭配，超级英雄内部消化，共同促进世界和平发展。”

“这不是配不配的问题，两个人在一起得考虑更多的东西，他们的阅历、习惯都差得太多……”

“但是我爱他。”Peter猛地掀开被子，“你说得对，我得告诉他。”

蜘蛛男孩按下按钮，钢铁战衣迅速覆盖着他全身，不管看多少次Ned都得感叹高新技术神奇得令人咂舌，他打开窗户搭扣，纵身一跃翻了出去，“Ned，MJ，祝我好运。”

“Well，他跑得真快，我们是不是得想想怎么安慰他了。”Ned捧着ipad问道。

那旁的女孩忽然露出了神秘莫测的笑容，“那可不一定，没人能拒绝他。”  


“我没法拒绝他。”Tony投降似地举起双手。

Pepper敏锐地从他们刚刚的拥抱和那个吻中读到了些许不一样的东西，她无法忽略男孩的目光，虽然他掩饰得很好，但他在嫉妒，而嫉妒的缘由是，他对她身旁的男人怀有超过对导师憧憬、崇拜的感情，换句话说，他喜欢他。

“所以你知道？”

“我不太确定。”男人有些迟疑地看着她，“也许他只是一时的迷惑，因为他害怕失去我，所以把感情弄混了也说不定。”

“那你呢？我从来没见过Tony Stark这么患得患失的样子。”Pepper挑了挑眉，一双蔚蓝色的眼睛传递着关切，“告诉我，你怎么想的？”

“我想我该移民到十七岁就法定成年的国家去，不然我可能有一点犯罪的冲动。”

Peter沐浴在纽约的月光和星辉下，他跳过一个又一个房顶，好邻居今天没工夫和每个人都打招呼，他得赶路呢，他搭过一程顺风火车，Karen告诉他今天的星象适合告白，并帮他锁定了Tony的位置，医院某间病房的阳台上。他的心上人正和他在同一片夜空下，吹拂过他的风也许不久之后就会在他的身上流转。Peter从未觉得路程有这么漫长过，他们才分别一会，可思念却如藤蔓如烈火一般没完没了的疯长。他忐忑不安，他不知道自己对Tony来说是不是仅仅只是个孩子，需要保护的后辈，他唯一知道的是他喜欢他，他想亲吻他，他想要去爱他，而他一定会找到他。

蜘蛛侠平稳降落在阳台上。男人还站在那，就好像是在专门等他似的。那双蕴藏了万千星光的眼眸轻描淡写地看向他，“晚上好，Spiderman。”

“我不是来说晚上好的。”男孩坚定地走向他。

“我是想说……我喜欢你！我是认真的没有弄错也不是临时起意不要再把我当孩子看了！我想要光明正大地站在你身边不用每天找借口来打扰你！我分得清楚那是什么感情，我绝对不会想亲吻自己的家长监护人或是导师，但是我想亲吻你！”Peter闭着眼睛一鼓作气喊完，对方没有说话，他的心缓缓向下坠，仿佛掉进深邃无底的黑洞去。不能哭，就算被拒绝多少次都好，他是不会放弃的……

“那你得先睁开眼睛。”Tony有些无奈地说道，“然后把你该死的面罩解除掉不然我没法亲你。”

时隔一日，Peter尝到了他心上人嘴唇的味道，他还是没法辨别出那是什么甜味，但没关系，他有的是时间。


End file.
